Gabriel Gray (Earth-H)
History Gabriel Gray was born in Brooklyn, New York to Samson and Paula Gray. When Gabriel was only three, his parents were killed in a car crash. Gabriel was taken in by his father's brother Martin and his wife Virgina. Martin and Virginia had been unable to have children of their own, so Virginia deemed Gabriel "a miracle" and told him from a young age that his parents dying was "God's plan". Virginia and Martin had a very unstable marriage, mainly due to Virginia's untreated mental illness. Neither was the best parent to Gabriel. Virginia was extremely overprotective, telling Gabriel that other people would end up hurting him in the end. Martin, on the other hand, was often absent and seemed almost uncomfortable being a parent. The closest they got to bonding was Gabriel watching Martin fix clocks, something the young boy was fascinated by. When Gabriel was six, Martin and Virginia had an especially terrible fight. Martin left with Virginia yelling at him that he was worthless. Gabriel thought he could "fix" his parents' relationship if he fixed a clock Martin had been having trouble with. Gabriel managed to fix it and waited to show his parents when Martin came back. Unfortunately, Martin never returned to their tiny apartment again. Gabriel and his mother lived off well-fare, with Virginia becoming more detached from reality with every year. Gabriel was the caretaker of his mother. To escape from his hard, life Gabriel would take apart things, found out how they worked and put them back together again. Watches were his favorite. However, there was one watch he never took apart or let out of his sight. The watch he repaired for his father, one of the few "Sylar" brand watches around. Gabriel very quiet and stoic even as a child, making him unnerving to his classmates. He grew up with no real friends. Gabriel spent his weekends at church due to his mother praying there for hours on end. She said their problems were because of their sins and they needed to repent. Virginia also drilled into Gabriel's head that he was special and destined for great things. Gabriel wished that was true but, felt he was so ordinary, no one wanted him. After finishing community college, Gabriel worked at a restorer shop for clocks and watches. When the owner retired, they asked Gabriel to take over the store. Gabriel was thrilled, though his mother said he should be doing better things than fixing watches. While Gabriel was somewhat happy, he still could never shake a sense of emptiness in his life. He had resigned himself to just being regular, boring Gabriel Gray. Then, Gabriel got a call from a geneticist named Dr.Suresh. He said he had discovered something very special about him and wanted to talk. Shades of Gray Gabriel was nervous about meeting Dr.Suresh but, agreed. When they met, Dr.Suresh informed Gabriel that he was certain Gabriel had something called a "Genisis-Gene", which was extremely rare and could change the world. While Gabriel was stunned and excited at the prospect of being special, he was confused by how the doctor knew he had it. Dr.Suresh explained Gabriel's biological father tested positive for the gene when the doctor was going through old DNA samples from police invesgitons. When Suresh looked into Gabriel, he saw signs that Gabriel might also possess it but, was vague about what exactly those signs were. Gabriel had no idea his father had a criminal history. Suresh got quite when Gabriel said that. Sensing something was wrong, Gabriel demanded more information or he would walk away. Suresh revealed that Gabriel's father had actually murdered his mother and then driven into a lake with a young Gabriel inside. He had somehow escaped from the car after it was submerged. At only four-years-old, Gabriel blocked out the memory. Gabriel's adoptive parents hid the truth from him, not wanting him to know of his father's crimes. Gabriel couldn't hear what else the doctor had said. The watch restorer stumbled out the doctor's apartment shell-shocked. As Gabriel processed what had happened to his parents, he began to consider his adoptive father's distinctness and his own strange behavior in a new light? Had Martian seen the same darkness that his brother possessed in Gabriel? Why does why he left? And worse of all, was he right? The more Gabriel thought about it, the more panicked and horrified he felt. For more than a week, Gabriel refused to leave his house, didn't answer any of the numerous phone calls from Dr.Suresh, ate barely anything and slept even less. Finally, Gabriel resolved to call his mother and demand the truth from her. However, right as his mother answered the phone, Gabriel realized that without his mother, he had no one in his life. Feeling he had nothing to live for, Gabriel decided to end his life. After buying rope, Gabriel decided to hang himself in his closed shop, the only place that had given him true joy. Finally, Gabriel stepped off a stool and began to choke. Right as he was passing out, Gabriel wondered if he could've done more with his life and wondered if he made the right choice. Luckily for Gabriel, a woman entered the shop and the rope snapped. The woman called an ambulance and Gabriel only suffered minor injuries. After his brush his death, Gabriel decided to start living his life the way he wanted to. He called Suresh and agreed to testing to see if he carried the gene. After determining that Gabriel did indeed have the Genesis- gene, Suresh revealed that he believed that the Genesis-Gene gave it's carriers abilities that were borderline supernatural. Gabriel was skeptical of this but that he could change the world and be important was too good to pass up. Suresh and Gabriel began to consider what his power could be. Gabriel did many physical tests, with no signs of any powers. He began to think that Suresh was wrong and he wasn't special. However, Suresh began to notice how Gabriel always knew if something wasn't working right and how to fix it, making it even better than before. When Suresh asked how he knew how to fix everything from microwaves to microscopes. Gabriel said he always just knew. Suresh brought Gabriel to a broken car and asked him to fix it. Gabriel balked at such a large request but Suresh encouraged him. Seeing that Suresh truly believed in him, Gabriel began to try. Slowly, Gabriel saw what he had to do despite not having experience with cars. Within two hours, the car was able to work like new. Suresh happily declared that Gabriel was a "hero". For the first time in his life, Gabriel felt proud of himself. Descent Gabriel's life was looking up for once. Gabriel and Dr.Suresh began to test his ability-''Intuitive apti''tud''e'', as Dr.Suresh coined it-and discovered Gabriel could understand the way nearly anything just by looking at it. Suresh's attention made Gabriel feel giddy, having purely positive attention for the first time in years. Even more, having an ability made Gabriel feel finally in control after a life of just going with the flow. The only thing that made Gabriel happier than using his power was Elle. Elle was the woman who entered the shop when Gabriel was hanging himself. Elle returned after a week after Gabriel left the hospital to check up on him. Gabriel was already very grateful for her calling the ambulance and thought he didn't deserve her kindness. However, Elle started coming around more and more. Elle was an odd girl, blunt and had a morbid sense of humor. She was unafraid of anything it seemed, which deeply impressed the introverted Gabriel. Gabriel thought he and Elle were opposites but discovered they were more alike than he thought. Like Gabriel, Elle revealed she had a friendless childhood, with parents that had divorced when she very young. Her mother barely contacted her and her father that was very domineering. Gabriel and Elle were able to open to each other, making Gabriel feel a deep connection to her. For a few months, Gabriel's life was looking up. However, Gabriel began to notice how Dr.Suresh seemed disapointed when they seemed to find the limits on his power. The older man tried to hide it but Gabriel saw how Suresh began to pull away. During one their visits, Suresh stepped away from his office. Unable contain his curiosity, Gabriel looked at Suresh's files. He discovered that Dr.Suresh had seriously downplayed what the Genesis-Gene could grant. According to Suresh's theories. Genesis-positive people or "evolved humans" could do things like teleport, fly and heal from any injury. The doctor had even found possible examples of these extraordinary people. Gabriel was so absorbed in reading, he didn't notice Dr.Suresh coming back in. While Dr.Suresh scolded Gabriel for going through his things, he understands he should have been competely honest about his studies. Gabriel apologized for looking his things without permission and said Dr.Suresh didn't have to tell him about his theories if he didn't want to. However, Gabriel hid the fact he was crushed by the idea he wasn't as special as he fist thought. He was convinced that Suresh would write him off as a failure. Even worse, he couldn't stop thinking about ways to gain those power. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-H Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Telekinesis